Birthday Present
by a k a T s U k i 90210
Summary: A brat prince. A simple cunning and stubborn girl. A merciless brother. A jealous friend.If these characters meet each other, all hell would break loose. What could be the possible outcome of this story? Want to know? Then might as well read the story! xD
1. Chapter 1

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a beautiful sunny day where the birds are singing and everything was lively. In a big village called konoha there once live a king and queen named fugaku uchiha and mikoto uchiha. they two sons. Itachi and sasuke. The two boys always acted like brats. They have always gotten what they wanted, in other words spoiled, very spoiled. As the years passed by the king and queen got an sickness and died so they next king would be the oldest son which is itach and sasuke remaid the prince. On the day of sasuke's 17th birthday they councils were told to get sasuke a present and they have 2 months to get the present, but what can you get for a for a prince that has almost anything? That is where the story starts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the small area of konoha, there lived girl named sakura haruno, she has bubblegum pink hair and eyes like gems. She looks like an angel that was sent by the god to protect the people, at least that is what the men in konoha think she is. She looks like one of those soft-hearted girls that wouldn't hurt a fly but you better think again because this girl had the temper of a mother lion when someone had touched her babies. Sakura lived alone in her small house since her parents died. She got up and did her morning routines then when to refrigerator to look for something to fill up her hungry stomach. Once she opened her refrigerator she groaned.

"God, I ran out of food again!" she said out loud. _Just when was the last time I filled the refrigerator with food anyway? Oh yeah last week. Did I eat like a cow this week? Gotta go buy some new food._

Sakura put on her shoes and got some money and went to the grocery store. She brought all the food she needed and head home. On the way there she went passed the yamanaka flower shop and went for a visit for her best friend, ino yamanaka. As she went in the flower shop she saw behind the counter. So she went to say hi.

"Hey !" sakura said cheerfully.

"hey sakura-chan" replied with a smile.

"do you know where ino is?" sakura asked.

"she's upstairs in her room"

"thank you" sakura gave the women a smile and ran up to ino's room. She knocked on the door but there was no respond she was about to open the door but the door was yanked opened by a very angey ino.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to you?" sakura ask trying not to laugh at her friend's look. Ino had her hair flying in all directions and her face looked like she was going to kill someone. When ino saw sakura she become happy again

"Hey sakura what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give my dear friend a visit and go but it looks like she woked up on the wrong side of bed today" sakura said.

"Yeah yeah just come in." ino said rolling her eyes. Sakura went in her room and droped her groceries on the floor.

"so what's up?" sakura asked ino.

"Oh have you seen prince sasuke?! He looks so hot!" ino said with a dreamy face.

"ino you said that before already. How many times do you intend to repeat it? As I said before he has looks but he is as cold as ice and he get what he want I just hate that!" sakura glared at nothing in particular. Then sakura and ino chatted up a storm in ino's room.

Meanwhile at the kingdom……

Sasuke was on his way to his brother's study room. When he got there he knocked on the door and heard a small 'come in' from his brother. He went into the room and bow before his brother, who is sitting in his chair with all his glory.

"You called me your highness?" sasuke said in respect

"Yes, I want to you to come and tell me what you want for you birthday" itachi said looking in his younger brother's eye.

"there is nothing I want for this year" sasuke said, "and I don't want any."

"there must be something you want, there has to be" itachi said raising his voice.

"there is nothing I want so don't bother looking for any!" raising his voice so it matches itachi's. sasuke glared st his brother than stormed out of the studying room. Itachi thought for a bit then he came up with what to give sasuke for his 17th birthday.

_Hey he does need a woman in his life to take care of him._

Then he called up some soldiers and order them to go to the village and looks for the most prettiest woman there and make her sasuke's 17th birthday present.

_Now let's see if sasuke you fall for this woman._

Meanwhile where sakura is ……

Just as sakura bitted ino good-bye and walked out of the shop, bunch of soldiers came and carried her on the horse ride back to the uchiha kingdom so she can get ready for sasuke's birthday ceremony. Sakura screamed and kicked but the soldiers wouldn't let her go so she gave up.

"Hey what do you want me for? Why did you kidnap me? does this have something to do with the kingdom?" sakura asked the soldier who's riding on the same horse as her.

"we were order to kidnap the most prettiest girl and for question two it is the same anwer so for question three I guess you can say the answer is a yes." He replied

"WHAT!? I AM NOT A PRETTY GIRL OKAY..SO PUT ME DOWN!! I TELL PUT ME DO-"

"Shut the hell up woman!" The guard said and dragged her ignoring her cursing and pleads.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to the kingdom, the soldiers gave her to the stylists. They gave Sakura a gorgeous dress to wear.

"Hell no, I HATE this dress!" sakura asked with a confused face.

"No you have to look presentable for sasuke-sama" one of the lady said to me.

"What do I have to do with that ice-cube jerk?" sakura asked the same lady.

"You would find out soon enough" she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke is sitting at his seat looking very bored. It is so not fair for everyone to have fun and while he has to sit in this god damn seat and watch other people have fun. Hey it was his birthday you know shouldn't he be the one having the most fun instead of sitting here in this god damn chair praying that this stupid party would be over? That is one question to think about. He just don't parties and the drooling girls looking at him is not helping him any better. Oh how he hated parties! His brother walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey you're going to be getting your present very soon" itachi told him.

"What is the present?" sasuke ask looking at his brother.

"no I can't tell you, but you will find out soon" with that itachi walked away.

Just then he heard a girl scream that she doesn't want to be here. Oh no that better not be another fan-girl he won't want to have another fan-girl added to his list. Why can't there be any normal girls that he can fall for?

"LET GO OF ME! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE FREE SO LET GO OF ME" sakura yelled.

" you are sasuke-sama's present now so there are no escapes" one of the soldiers said to sakura in a stern tone. "and you are going to be sasuke-sama's present no matter what it takes"

sasuke looked in awe as an angel-like girl got dragged into the room. He can't help but drool a little bit at the girl but he wiped it off before anybody can see the drool. Hey who could blame him? He is a man with hormones and everything right? It is alright to drool at a girl right? Well back to the story.

"Bow to sasuke'sama" the soldier said to sakura.

"Hell no! I don't bow to a brat-like prince" she said and she crossed her arms over her not too big and not too small chest.

A/N: This story is so not mine. I was just given privilege to continue it because I asked I could make the story progress. I changed a whole lot of things in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

'Interesting, so this girl doesnt like me eh? Now, she is so much more exciting.' Sasuke thought.

"What's your name?" sasuke looking at sakura, well mostly her emerald eyes. It's the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life, not even half the jewelry he already had. Something about this girl made him want to protect her with his life, love her for his whole life, wait… what is he thinking? he couldn't be falling for this girl, that is SO impossible! But then again people say that nothing is impossible, could he be falling for her? What is it called again? Oh yea love at first sight. No he can't be falling for her! He doesn't even know her name! Well back to the story.

"Like hell I would tell you, I'd rather rot in hell than live my life with an imbecile creature like you!" she said back. Everybody in room turned to look at her. She was the first person to talk back to sasuke. Without knowing it, She was drawing attention of the younger uchiha prince. She has become so much more interesting to the young uchiha lad.

"what's your name" sasuke repeated again. More dangerously.

"I repeat, I'd rather rot in hell than live my life with an imbecile creature like you! " sakura said looking me in the eye. She is so NOT scared of him.

"Take her to my chambers" he ordered the soldier who brought sakura in earlier.

"yes sasuke-sama" he said

The soldier dragged a screaming and kicking sakura to sasuke's chambers and pushed her inside. He locked the door so she couldn't escape.

_Feisty aren't we sa-ku-ra? This is going to be a very interesting year. A Very interesting year indeed._

Sasuke sat on his birthday throne or rather what he calls it, the hell chair. He is waiting for this damn party to end, so much to his relief it was going to end in a couple of minutes. It would be offically over when his brother makes the his 5th drink of wine up to his lips and would take a sip from it. His brother walked up to him again. Sasuke gave him a glare but itachi seemed unfazed by it maybe because he is the king.

Being the king is just too troublesome as how his shougi-play friend shikamaru from the grass country would say. Sasuke never saw any good in being the king, it would only mean that he has all the powers but then everyday you would be stuck with a pile of papers and you have to finish it up or you will just have more and more coming to you.

So sasuke thought as himself as lucky because he is born second. Being the prince isn't so bad its it? It's after all secondary to the kings and queens. So he still has powers to be in control. Itachi thrust out his glass of wine to sasuke to make a cheer.

"Happy birthday, little bro!"Itachi said with a grin on his face.

"Hn. Thanks" sasuke mutters back to his grinning brother. Oh how he wants to punch that grin off his lovely face. Well he can't do that because he is the king . He would be put to a death sentence if he did that. Itachi turned around to the party members who are chatting with each other. Itachi clapped his hands to get their attention. When they gave itachi their full attention, he walked over to his throne at sasuke's left side and gracefully sat down in process making the fan-girls in the room squeal. Itachi raised his glass of wine that is now full to the people of the room.

"Congratulations to sasuke's 17th birthday!"itachi said bringing his glass of wine even higher. In following all the people in the room brought their glass of wine to the two royalties. Itachi then raise the glass of wine to sasuke's direction.

"TO PRINCE SASUKE" itachi said loudly.

"TO PRINCE SASUKE" The crowd cheered and roared.

"As you all know it's getting really late and I know a lot of you still have important matters to do early in the morning, I officially announce that Sasuke's birthday party is now over.,"itachi said then raised his glass of wine to the party members then to his mouth and drank all of it's contents. All the party members followed his actions.

As soon as the people cleared out of the huge room, sasuke got up from his seat. He was about to go back to his room but his annoying brother's voice stopped him.

"So like the new present that I've given you?" itachi said with a sly smirk on his face. Sasuke looked back at itachi.

"I don't hate it."sasuke said with a blank experession. Itachi's smirk grew wider because whens sasuke says that he doesn't hate something that means he likes it.

"well, go on back to your chambers" itachi said.

"Hn" sasuke said as he continue to walk to his champers. Hopefully he will get to know this pink-haired beauty more.

Sakura sat on sasuke's bed. She has been pacing around the room for the past hour to find a escape route to get the hell out of here and now her feet are sore. She has been thinking but so far the only route she found was the window. Sasuke's bed room window was high up in the kindom so if she were to jump out the window it would be the same as getting raped by sasuke. So she can't jump out the window.

_How the hell am I going to get away from this place? Mostly what will that royal jerk do to me?_

Sakura's thought were cut off when she heard footsteps. She listen to the footsteps for a while and realized that the footsteps are heading to her. She started to panic. Who was it? Could it be a rapist? After all she is the hottest girl in konoha, as the townsfolk would say. Now she was looking very cautiously at the door. The footsteps grew louder and louder then it came to a stop which is right in front of the door with her behind it. The door slowly opened to a annoyed sasuke. Sakura gave a sigh of relief that the person is just sasuke and not some rapist. Then she came back to reality.

Sasuke headed towards the bathroom so that he could change since Sakura already changed to her night gown (the night gown she wears is not transparent). After changing, he went directly at the bed and lay down. Seeing as Sakura had no ideas with sleeping beside him he jumped out of the bed and pushed her to it.

"Ugh, stupid imbecile jerk!" She groaned. He went back to the bed and laid down. She cursed and cursed some more.

"Are you sleeping or not?" He asked as he shifted his position to face her. She blushed. She was totally in a daze. His eyes were so smirked

"*clears throat*" This broke her trance of thought.

"Of course not, why would I even sleep with the likes of you! You're a to-" Before she got even finish her sentence he beat her to it by pulling her closer. He felt her relax and before he knew she was already in deep slumber. He smiled and decided to take a rest.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, sasuke was the first one to wake up. He turned his back to look down at the mass of pink hair that spread out on his chest. It could only belong to one person. His pink haired princess…wait did he just say that? He looked down on the mass of pink hair again. He smiled. He knew that he had just known this girl for less than 24 hours or maybe it has been 24 hours but he felt like he has known this girl for his whole life and they are happily married. Wait a minute hold your horses did he just say that he wanted them to be married?? Whoa whoa whoa where did that come from?? What the hell is he thinking??all he knows about this girl is her name and that its nothing more nothing less and now he is thinking of marrying her?! He must be out there far far away from his mind. He thanked kami-sama that his ass-of-a-brother wasn't here..If he was here and he saw his dear little brother in this position with this sakura girl, he would laugh in his brother's face for the rest of his fu—

"so had a good night's sleep yesterday?" itachi said peeking in the doorway of his room. Do not speak of the devil because he will come, even in the strangest situations.

"what the hell are you doing here?" sasuke said with anger in his voice because his worse nightmare just came true.

"oh no reason I was just on my way to my office but then I just decided to drop off and check on how my little dear brother was up to but when I just came into the room and I just found out that my little brother had just grown into a man! I am so happy!" itachi said as he dramatically put his arm of his forhead.

"just for that you came in here?" sasuke said as he pointed an acussing finger at itachi. "and by the way me and sakura didn't do anything last night."

"so that was her name huh? It fits her well." Itachi said eyeing the still asleep girl beside sasuke.

"keeps your hands off her" sasuke growl at his brother.

"possessive much? So you like this girl eh" itachi said smirking. "it's not every day you see sasuke has this much feelings for a girl you know….so….. it's important that I will……capture this in a camera!" itachi said the last part with a big evil grin on his face that can make gaara pee in his pants. He brought out a camera out of his back out of nowhere and took a snap shot of sasuke's position with the pink haired beauty in . now sasuke is fuming. Itachi moved his perfect shaped eyebrow up and down a few times to sasuke and started grinning.

"dad and mom would be very happy to see that our dear little sasuke has just become a man and is in bed with a girl no less" itachi said.

"get out!" sasuke said as he glared dagers at his brother head. If looks can kill then itachi would be lying on the floor right this moment drowning in his own blood right now. well too bad for sasuke because no matter what looks can't kill. So sasuke is going to have to find another way to get back at his brother.

"well it seems like you had a pretty great night yeaterday." itachi said as he checked his little's brother's position with the pink-hair beauty's once more.. now sasuke is offically pissed off.

"get the hell out of my room now" sasuke hissed as he grabbed onto the next thing close to him on the bedroom drawer, a nail clipper? Yes a nail clipper and threw it at his brother. It's nice and sharp and sasuke loved it. Itachi dodge the nail clipper gracefully and went out of the room, closing the door behind him. The nail clipper hit the wall and made a 'dank' sound. Sakura stir at the sound which cause sasuke to panic a bit. Hey why is he panicking anyway? He doesn't even care about this girl, well maybe he does care a little bit but that's not the point. Why the hell is he friggin' panicking because pinky here is waking up? Now he was more than sure that he is far far away from his sane mind or maybe…

_I've fallen in love with her?no no no NO! I can't I just can't fall for he! But she is so tempting… no sasuke get yourself to focus!_

He's in love with a girl? It's just not possible. No he can't be. How can someone fall in love with a person over night? What kind of human logic is that?

_Well let's take a look at romeo and juliet. They have fallen in love with each other at first sight at and then more over the night then finally died in a misunderstanding but at lease they are willing risk their lives for each other._

when sasuke looks back to this story it would always make him have an attempt to cry but he would never admit this to anyone, but still sasuke refuses to believe that he has a crush on her. That is just doesn't sound right and they don't go together. Sasuke uchiha had a crush on a girl? He is way too cool for that. Typical sasuke uchiha.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" sakura yelled cutting off sasuke's train of thoughts, and the best way to do it too. For the god damned sakes that tsunade loves so much. He is an uchiha man! Stop day dreaming too much uchihas never think for a second and they act! They are almost fearless and now sasuke is here daydreaming of this pink-hair girl? That is just sad.

"what the hell am I doing in bed with you?!" sakura said as she pointed an accusing finger at sasuke.

"Hn. We been like that remember?" sasuke raised a perfectly shaped eyebrows at her. As sasuke said this, suddenly the memory of last night came back to her. She remember when she was pulled in bed by sasuke and had his strong protective arms wrapped around her. She blushed at the thought. Hell no, she would never admit this to anyone, including herself.

Sasuke almost smiled at the cute blush that was suddenly forming in her cheeks. Wait cute? That was never in his vocals but now he knows that it was there but that doesn't mean he is going to use it. Suddnely sasuke had this feeling that told him to kiss her cheeks to make them redder, but sasuke didn't do that instead he went into the bathroom without a word.

_what the hell am I thinking?!kissing her cheeks? Oh god please help me!!_

Sasuke kept splashing cold water on his face to get that blush off of his face. He undressed himself and he step into the hot showers that are waiting for him. He was wishing that sakura would give him a long and wonderful massage on is back. He growl as he gave himself a mental slap for being perverted. If this is what it feels like to have crush on a girl then sasuke is going to go to hell with it because he does not like this feeling.

_Hey I wonder if I should make my feeling known?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was still sitting on the same spot where sasuke had left her for the bathroom

_Was that a glint of love in his eyes before he left for the showers?_

She put her slender fingers on her chin in a thinking position. She stayed in that position in a long time. She got snapped out of her thoughts when sasuke opened the door to the showers and came out with a black t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that is dangerously low on his waist.

_That royal jerk needs to wear some belts._

Wasn't hat sexual harassment? He really should put a belt on before some fan-girl comes in and starts pulling his pants down.

" hey are you going to put a blet on" sakura asked.

"Hn" sasuke uttered.

"you know that if you wear your shorts like that you are sexually harassing people around you?" sakura asked again.

"Hn"

"HEY DON'T YOU 'HN' ME MISTER!! Do you even have any belts to wear?? Oh never mind you don't even have one belt to put on. That is first for a prince not to have any belt" sakura said as she crossed her arms. She turned her head to the door and there hanging was millions of belts. Sakura was left speechless. Then she just sweatdroped.

She won't worry if his way of dressing is sexual harassment, all she wants right now was to take a hot shower and relax. She was going to come out nice and fresh.

On her way to the bathroom a question poped into her mind.

_Hey I wonder if I should make sasuke know that I like him or so?_

Unknown to her sasuke was thinking of the samething.


	4. Chapter 4

" Sakura?" Sasuke called out to her. She was by the window watching the Sakura tree, as petals flew.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied turning her gaze to him.

"Would you like to go with me?" She turned her gaze back to the tree.

"Where?"

"Umm..somewhere?"

"and where is that somewhere actually?"

"umm…um…wherever you want to go?" She faced him.

"Oh…I think that's okay.." She smiled at him. A beautiful and warm smile. An angelic smile.

"Better get changed now." He started to walk away.

"Alright." She headed to the bathroom and started to get changed. After changing, she headed to the stylists room. BTW, she wore a slightly purp-lish and pink-ish dress, with laces on each sleeve, showing a bit cleavage, and has ribbons circling the bottom part.

Just as she was about to hold the door knob, she felt another hand trying to hold the door knob too. She looked up and was mesmerized by obsidian orbs. Red tint adorned her already pink-ish glowing cheek.

"Oh, Sasuke…I-I-I'm sorry." She quickly pulled back her hand and stepped away from the door.

"Hn. You look beautiful." Her eyes widened and she blushed some more. She looked like an apple already.

'Since when did she started acting like this?' He thought.

"Oh….thank you.." She smiled that angelic smile.

"Let's go….btw, where do you want go?" he asked her.

"Umm…to a park?" She replied teasingly.

"Hn. Come on the carriage is waiting." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and together they started to walk to the main door.

"Oh.." She commented.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Where to your majesty?" the driver (I don't think the one maneuvering a carriage is a driver right? But anyways, ignore that. I don't know what to call them anyways) asked politely.

"To the park." Sasuke replied.

X0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0X

Upon arriving at the park, people froze and gazed at them. Trumpets started to sing and bells ringing. Everyone formed two straight lines.

"Presenting, Prince Sasuke and her wife Princess Sakura." The messenger announced. The people bowed.

'Me???? His wife????? What the hell?' Sakura thought.

As they passed in between the lines, people were commenting them.

"Good morning, your majesties."

"It's a pleasure for you to come here at the park, your highnesses."

"Welcome to Konoha Park, your greatnesses."

"Thank you." Was all Sasuke said as the crowd warmly welcomed their coming to the park. Sakura didn't bother to say anything at all.

Sakura, seeing a bench quickly ran to take a seat. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He too went to take a seat beside her.

"Lovely isn't?" She asked facing Sasuke. Ducks were swimming on the lake. Petals and some flowers were being carried by the cool refreshing breeze. Birds were chirping. Some birds were actually singing or humming.

"Hn." She twitched. He smirked. Oh, how he loved his new habit. Teasing her.

"Hn." She replied.

'Using my vocabulary eh? How about we play a game.' He thought.

THE GAME STARTS!!

"Hn." (Sasuke)

"Hn." (Sakura) Sasuke smirks.

"Hn." (Sasuke)

"Hn." (Sakura)

"Hn." (Sasuke) People were looking at them strangely.

"Hn." (Sakura)

"Hn." (Sasuke)

And so on and so forth, their game lasted for about two hours.

"Ok, I'm getting annoyed already." Sakura groaned.

"Hn." Sasuke teased her again.

"Can we like- just stop this?" Sakura asked fuming.

"Hn." He teased her AGAIN.

"Ugh." Sakura groaned. He smirked. She twitched.

"Just wait, I'll wipe that smirk off your ugly face."

"Lets see if you could actually do that." He challenged her.

"whatever." She started walking away back to the carriage.

Unknown to her, two pairs of baby blue eyes was watching every move she made. Jealousy was evident. That person was her bestfriend, Ino. Yamanaka Ino. The person who is always updated with Prince Sasuke. The person who falls in love easily. The person who hated Sakura since she was not selected as Prince Sasuke's wife. The person who is very prideful. The egotistical person besides Sasuke. The JEALOUS friend.

'Sakura, how could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend! How dare you steal my Sasuke! You little wench!' She thought. She started formulating her plan to get rid of Sakura.

"Hn." He said to no one at all and started following her to the carriage.

"Ah, your highnesses. Going back to the castle already?" the driver asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied. Sakura was standing in front of the carriage, facing the park. She was waiting for Sasuke. Again, the crowd gathered and formed two straight lines. They were bowing and said their goodbyes to Prince Sasuke and Princess Sakura.

"It was a pleasure to see you here in the Park, your highnesses."

"Goodbye, your majesties. We hope to see again soon!"

"Thank you for coming your greatness."

"Thank you very." Sasuke replied.

"We hope to see you again sometime soon." Sakura added and waved her hand at them princess-like. She then went inside the carriage first with the help of Prince Sasuke and Prince Sasuke followed secondly. Both were seated beside each other. A few minutes later, Prince Sasuke started to reach for her hand. Once he found her hand, he held it tight not wanting to ever let it go and he squeezed it gently.

"S-s-s-s-sasuke?" She stuttered and blushed.

"Hn." Next thing, they knew they were already at the palace. Sakura pulled her hand back quickly and Sasuke frowned. She ran back to their room, started changing and went to sleep. Sasuke too followed and went to take a nap. Unbeknownst to them, Itachi was secretly taking pictures with his cameras. An evil glint in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_FLASHBACK_

"_What do you think you're doing?! Announcing to everyone that I would be your wife!?" She yelled at him._

"_Hn." He smirked._

"_Don't you 'hn ' me mister?! Do you know what I had to do to calm down?! I told myself not to punch you infront of all those people because why? It would embarrass not only me but also your family! Now, do you get it?"_

"_Hn." She was totally insanely mad at him._

"_I don't want to be your wife! Got it?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Ugh! I totally hate you! I hate you! You're a jerk! A spoiled brat prince! A totall jack-" Now, she hit a nerve. That hit is pride. Sasuke stood from his seat and headed to a rambling Sakura. She was cut off by his lips. He was KISSING her. (OMG!!!!! O.O What a sight to see!!!!)_

"_We won't discuss any of this anymore. You're going to be my wife whether you like it or not. END OF DISCUSSION." She looked at him, shocked etched unto her face. He walked away, leaving her to sulk at the corner. _

'_Ino-chan, I want to see you so badly again. I'm sorry Ino-chan." She cried softly._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hn." He said to one while her left eye started to twitch so badly that she had to clench her fists.

'Patience, Sakura! Patience! Calm down..you can do this, you can do this.' She thought.

"What do you think you're doing? Stand up there and say you're part!" He hissed at her lowly. She was the only one who heard it.

"Hmph!" She scoffed at him. She stood up and nodded to King Itachi.

"Good morning everybody! It's a pleasure to meet you all. I as the crowned princess of Konoha and future-wife-to-be of Prince Sasuke am honored to be here at your utmost presence." She smiled. The mob cheered.

"It is too, our honor to be here your princess." A noble gentleman in his early thirty's replied to her.

"I, Haruno Sakura, princess of Konoha and future-wife-to-be of Prince Sasuke officially announce that this ceremonial party has begun." The crowd roared and everybody went to their businesses. Itachi just smiled at her.

"Very well done Princess, I see that your lessons have done you well." Itachi winked at her, she smiled, Sasuke growled.

"Oh dear, Sasuke don't worry, I won't take her away from you. What kind of brother would I be if I would do that to my oh so cutest and dearest baby brother?" He asked pouting.

"A merciless one." He replied icily. Itachi pouted some more. Sasuke irked an eyebrow and started to glare at his so called merciless brother. Sakura just giggled.

"Hmph! Brat prince." Itachi seeing as his brother wouldn't be as merciful as his future wife just gave up and scoffed at him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Itachi ignored him.

A few moments later, Itachi clapped both his hands to get the crowds attention.

"I, Uchiha Itachi, King of Konoha announce that there will be a speed contest a month from now. Princess Sakura, would be the referee and Prince Sasuke would be the second judge and I'd be the first judge. All are allowed to enter. Guards, send a message to whole Konoha about this. Go after I say so. Gather all your clothing for this will be a 3 day course speed race. Run around the whole Konoha. Whoever gets to the ribbon first will be the winner. The reward would be $ 1,000,000 and a chance to be one of the masters in speed dragon and also be one of the top guards in the castle. No one is allowed to cheat or do any shortcuts. Anyone who will be caught cheating would face trial at court immediately. There would be at least five guards guarding each lap and point of the race course. If ever no one would be able to finish by the race before sunset on the third day, there would be another race three months after. For this 3-day course speed race, I am giving you one month to practice and train yourself for the upcoming race. And one more thing, be careful for there are traps hidden." Itachi seated himself at his throne chair after his long speech. Everyone clapped.

Moments after, Sasuke seeing as that most of the crowd are now feeling tired and some were now asleep he stood up and announced that the ceremonial party is over.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Konoha am glad to announce that this ceremonial party is over. Good luck in your training and I hope that one of you may win this contest. I am counting on you to do your best. Goodbye and Goodnight." The crowd immediately walked home after bowing to the royalties.

He was now glad that, that boring ceremonial party was now over. He came go to sleep, no nightmares and whatsoever distraction. He can just take a good night's rest with his Sakura.

Sasuke was the first to walk away, followed by Sakura and an hour later by Itachi. They were bored as hell and tired as they can even ever imagine. That party had no fun at all. There had been no entertainment or amusement.

Tired as they are didn't even bother to say good night to one another but rather, they just changed and went to sleep.

Sasuke wrapped his arm at Sakura and pulled her closer. She shifted her position and turned to face him.

She snuggled closer and he smiled that mesmerizing smile that can melt anybody's heart. Next thing he knew, Sakura was already fast asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and a murmured an 'I Love You' and a "Good Night' at her ear. He smiled at what he did and decided to be taken over to his ever so wonderful dream land where he and Sakura are the only characters. No one could distract him from his wonderful sleep. A nap full of love and mystery.


End file.
